Meet the Grandparents
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Everyone has been sensing the danger that is coming for a while now and Bra and Trunks understand their parents worry for them but they want to go out, like any teen. What happens when they disobey and off?
1. Don't Anger Dad!

**Meet The Grandparent's**

**A DBZ/DBGT fanfictional writing, focused on the Brief's family. I posted the original version when I had the account 'Kes1', titled as 'Bra and Trunks Meet King Vegeta.' That was at least four years ago and I lost the password and had changed the email address by the time I wanted to get back in, so this account was born. I refound my old account and this story I written ages ago and wanted to remake and update it, I know I can write it better now and see whether I can finish the story I started.**

**Bra and Trunks understand their parent's worry because Vegeta and the Z squad can sense a powerful force coming but believe it's nothing to do with them, especially Bra. Both siblings really badly want to go out, like most teens, and the parents won't allow it because of the fear that their not safe but what happens when Trunks and Bra gets fed up of obeying their parents to stay in?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't Anger Dad!**

"Bra!" A strong male figure bellowed. "Once and for all, NO! Neither you or brother are going out anywhere and that's final!"

"But da..."

"NO!" Vegeta especially hated having to repeat himself, let alone argue with that. He'd had enough of the conversation and turned his back on the much smaller figure and walk a few steps away. "I'd get ready if I was you... Your going to be late to school." He called back into the room he had just left without even looking in her direction.

* * *

"Didn't go so well, huh?" A different male asked as his female familiar entered the room.

"Not a chance." She replied in a huff of frustration.

"..." He sighed with annoyance himself, there was no way around his father and Trunks learnt that a long time ago.

"Ready already?" Bra started, she figured he must be ready if he was sitting around in her bedroom.

"And you're not?" He sniped back. "We got to leave in 10 minutes."

"I am, just got to get my bag ready." She sniped just as much as her brother. "What are we going to do now? I really badly wanted to get that nice dress from the main store in town."

"Don't know... But I'm pretty sure dad wouldn't let you have that dress even if we could go, anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Dad nearly fainted when you showed him the price tag of it, couldn't wait to shove you out the door. You're terrible to take shopping, it's always 'daddy, I need that', 'Oh wait! I have to try that on! It's just my size.' and the classic 'I'll be finished in a minute!' when you take like 5 hours." Trunks imitated her as he spoke her casual lines.

Bra slapped his hands down when she saw him imitate her and pulled a fake annoyed face. "Whatever. But I've got to have this dress, it's a must. Besides, why should he worry about the price tag anyway? We're like one of he richest families on the planet."

"He spoils you enough already. Besides, why do you need it? You've got like a million dresses in your closet, go wear one of them."

"It's not the same. You're not a girl so I guess you wouldn't understand."

"I guess I wouldn't. _Luckily._" He whispered the last part to himself and poked his tongue out at his younger sibling.

"You are so immature." Bra playfully sneered back.

"And that's coming from a girl that can't control herself, especially around boy's and clothes." Trunks snapped back and gave her a playful shove.

"You kids better not be playing around up there!" A voice boomed from the downstairs, it didn't take much thought on who it was. "It's school time!"

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

"... Now... I want you two to come straight back from school and college, no lingering and no wandering." Vegeta barked, wanting his orders to be fresh and clear in their minds, so they never forget.

"You're being so unfair!" Bra snapped back with annoyance, no matter how scary her dad tries to be she would show him she's no push over, Vegeta couldn't tell whether to be happy or sad about it.

"You're going to do just as I said!"

"Or what?!" She shouted back.

"_... Bra... Don't push him to much..._" Trunks whispered from behind her as he was getting his coat on.

Vegeta gave a death glare at her, she was lucky she was his daughter or else she would've been blasted out. "You know what I would do! I'd come and drag you home myself! If you're not going to obey me then I'm going to wait outside you're school gates and make sure you do it!"

"Ewww... Dad. I'm not 5." Disgusted by the thought of her parents waiting outside the high school gates for her, the embarrassment would be unbearable.

"Neither of you are going nowhere else except school! Understand?!"

"But I really want to get that dress!"

"It's not an emergency." Vegeta replied simply, couldn't understand her fixation on that one dress. It definitely wasn't that important to take that chance.

"Yes it is. I need to start on my new seasons wardrobe, all my clothes are ugly and out of season."

"It's not important. All you're clothes will go out of season. There's nothing special about this one."

"Dad, i just get the dress and come straight back. Trunks can even come with me."

"You're not doing anything of the sort! Now go on! Go to school." Her dad was getting really angry, hated being shouted at and being questioned.

"Fine! I'll come straight back from school! You fucking happy now!" She screamed back. Trunks looked shocked at her reaction to dad.

Trunks put a hand on Bra's shoulder and quickly guided her to the door and they left the house as fast as they could. Vegeta looked like he was going to blow out a vein in his forehead, was better to get out of there while you still could.

Now the door was closed Vegeta put a smile of satisfaction on his face, meaning he thought he well and truly won. He just purely don't accept defeat.

* * *

**I hope you liked this remake piece and hope it's been written more smoothly than the original version.**


	2. A Plan'

**Meet The Grandparent's**

**A DBZ/DBGT fanfictional writing, focused on the Brief's family. I posted the original version when I had the account 'Kes1', titled as 'Bra and Trunks Meet King Vegeta.' That was at least four years ago and I lost the password and had changed the email address by the time I wanted to get back in, so this account was born. I refound my old account and this story I written ages ago and wanted to remake and update it, I know I can write it better now and see whether I can finish the story I started.**

**Bra and Trunks understand their parent's worry because Vegeta and the Z squad can sense a powerful force coming but believe it's nothing to do with them, especially Bra. Both siblings really badly want to go out, like most teens, and the parents won't allow it because of the fear that their not safe but what happens when Trunks and Bra gets fed up of obeying their parents to stay in?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 'The Plan'**

"What did you think you were doing in there, Bra!?" Trunks exclaimed at her when they were off their house property.

"I'm just getting sick and tired of hearing dad bossing us about. I mean, Hello! Your in college! I'm in high school. We can do things for ourselves, we don't need daddy to the rescue all the time." Bra spat back with annoyance, didn't like not getting what she wanted, gotten that quality from her father.

"Yea but talking to dad like that will only result in him blowing a fuse, when he let's his anger get out of control god knows what would happen."

"Whatever. You know what I say we do?"

"What?"

"We need a plan."

"A... Plan...?"

"You know, 'A plan'." Bra gave him a sneaky wink, giving him a hint.

"Oh! 'A plan'." Trunks replied, finally grasping the message his younger sibling was trying to get over. He gave an added extra sneaky smile in agreement, he hated disobeying their father but he'd had enough himself, their dad was pushing him to the edge with his crazy possessiveness.

* * *

"Sounds like a good enough plan for me." Bra said with satisfaction. Her and her brother had spent the whole 20 minute walk to their educational buildings about the 'plan'. To take place later that day, after high school and college.

"Sure does. Just don't forget to tell Pan and Marron about the plan and swear them to secrecy."

"I won't forget, after all it's not everyday that you would try to get around a dad like ours."

"Try never, our dad isn't what you call a 'typical' daddy now is he?" Trunks laughed with his reply, no one in the world could have a father like theirs.

"I guess not..." Bra laughed back at the subtle joke. "Where did you need to go in town?"

"I just wanted to go to one or two places. Wouldn't take much more than 15 minutes to do my stuff."

"Then why are you so desperate to get into town?" Bra questioned, with her she actually wanted something desperately.

"Are you kidding!?" Trunks snapped back. "I'm a college student. I shouldn't be asking my dad when and where I can go out! It's embarrassing, I can take care of myself, after all I was trained by the one and only."

"Hmmm... True."

By this point they reached the high school gates and Trunks' college was just next door to it. They decided to invite their friends, Pan, Marron and Goten because they were under the same ruling because of the mysterious power coming. None of them could be trusted to go by themselves, the parents didn't believe that they could defend themselves.

"So, we're all clear right, my darling younger sibling of mine."

"Yes fine but keep up that 'darling sibling' thing and I'm not doing anything with you ever again."

"Ha, ha. Have a good day." Trunks playfully sneered back at her as he kept walking to the college.

* * *

"So, now it's lunch hour can you finally tell us what you and Trunks have planned?" Pan said immediately as soon they sat down at their usual lunch table with their lunches.

"Before I tell you guys you're going to have to promise to secrecy. No parents or older people knowing."

"Promise."

"Promise." Both Pan and Marron saying the same word at the same time with nodding heads.

"Ok..." Bra started. "... And that's the plan."

"Wow Bra, your going to go against your parents like that?" Marron replied in amazement.

"Especially your dad, the guy is vicious, even if you just accidentally step on a blade of grass on his property." Pan added.

"Me and Trunks sure am. You guys in?"

"Sorry Bra we can't today. Remember, their making our families go to like a gathering meetings." Marron answered sadly. "Our parents are getting so possessive recently, loves having meeting so they know everything about us."

Pan nodded, showing great disappointment, she really wanted to escape her parents grasp for a few hours.

"Oh yea, well... Never mind. Not your fault, huh?"

"Sorry." Pan replied.

"Just remember your promise, no give away'."

"Fine." Both replied in a chorus together.

* * *

Bra walked to the school gates to find Trunks waiting for her, like usual and like usual she was embarrassed. She blushed with the embarrassed, hated the fact of having to be 'picked up' at school. "Do you always have to wait by the gates?" Bra hissed at him.

"Aw... What's the matter? Getting embarrassed?" Trunks sniggered back at her.

"Shut up!" Bra hissed again and shoved him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! You mind!? You're a harder hitter than what you're made out to be!"

"Whatever, come on. We have to get our little plan into action and that starts at home."

They started to walk back to their house in a brisk pace. "So is Goten coming or does he have that family thing like the others."

"Not coming, seems that just our family isn't going to those stupid things and I think the only reason for that is because of our dad. He doesn't need any help, he can do it by himself and even better."

"True."

They reached outside their family home and looked at each other. "Ready?"

"Ready." Nodded at each other and walked up the garden path to their massive mansion.

* * *

**The remake continues, glad people have enjoyed this story so far, more successful than the original. Hopefully with this chapter it's not going to far off the plot from the original but giving a refreshed effect. Hope you enjoy : )**


	3. Lights, Cameras, ACTION!

**Meet The Grandparent's**

**A DBZ/DBGT fanfictional writing, focused on the Brief's family. I posted the original version when I had the account 'Kes1', titled as 'Bra and Trunks Meet King Vegeta.' That was at least four years ago and I lost the password and had changed the email address by the time I wanted to get back in, so this account was born. I refound my old account and this story I written ages ago and wanted to remake and update it, I know I can write it better now and see whether I can finish the story I started.**

**Bra and Trunks understand their parent's worry because Vegeta and the Z squad can sense a powerful force coming but believe it's nothing to do with them, especially Bra. Both siblings really badly want to go out, like most teens, and the parents won't allow it because of the fear that their not safe but what happens when Trunks and Bra gets fed up of obeying their parents to stay in?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lights, Cameras, ACTION!**

They both entered the house together, making it seem like any normal school day. The door slammed behind themselves, making their presence known.

"Glad to hear you're doing what I say!" Bellowed a huge voice, not taking much thought on who it belonged too.

"You know what to do." Trunks whispered to his younger sibling for confirmation.

"Right, and you know what you're going to do." Bra replied simply. "I'll take daddy, you take of the rest."

"Yep but this might prove harder to pull off than we think."

"What are you complaining about?! I've got the hardest part, dad is very smart on knowing what's happening around him."

"True, you have my sympathy." Trunks joked in a silent whisper.

"Whatever, let's go." Bra wasn't in the mood to reply to the joke, she was nervous as it was about getting caught. If her dad found out he would burst a blood vessel and they wouldn't see daylight till he say they could move out the house.

Bra followed the sound of her fathers voice and located her father in his den, where he went when he wanted to be alone and sometimes personal train. Of course the equipment was nothing compared to his out door training chamber that Bulma had invented but... He needed extra stuff in his mind.

"Daddy?" Bra called in his den as she let herself in.

Vegeta was lifting some weights and looked up as she entered the room. "Cooled down after this morning's hissy, sissy fit?" Looked back down when he was halfway through his sentence to concentrate on his lifting.

"_Sure, you up tight stress ass control freak..._" Bra hissed under her breath at her dad's sharp verbal poke at her.

"What was that, young lady?" Not even looking up at her.

"Sure have." Bra corrected, putting on a full on fake smile. _Close one Bra... You almost got yourself in more trouble, that wouldn't make plans work. _Bra thought to herself with relief.

"Hmmmm..." Vegeta grunted to himself, not in the mood to push any further in that subject. "What's the matter? Haven't you gotten some homework you could be getting on with? Nothing below an 'A' is acceptable with you Bra. I want you to be as smart and successful as your mother and I, also when you're a little older, be trained to be one strong female. You'd be able to well surpass that Gohan's little brat with ease."

"Her names Pan, daddy. And I'm already one of the smartest possible, I don't need to be a fighter dad. You and Trunks are already doing a well job."

"Nonsense. You're a Vegeta, it's in your blood, you've already got a good lot power in you already. That's a main reason you and your brother can't go out. Even though you haven't trained you'd be easy to pick up and sense, I don't want that risk."

"Where's Mum, Daddy?" Bra quickly butted in, she personally didn't want to get into that subject with her dad, he would never let it go. She didn't understand why he was so persistent, to her she was just an ordinary girl, nothing special but smart. She knew her dad must be out of this world to do the kind of things he does but he never gave her the full story.

"Hmmmmm... I think she's in her office, making more blue prints for more things that need to be built."

"Ah... OK." She turned around to see Trunks just outside the doorway and winked to her. He wanted to know where Bulma was positioned, to kick start the plan into action.

* * *

_I better make this quick, dad's ranting on again. Don't know how long Bra could keep that up. _Trunks thought to himself as he rushed off to his mothers office. _Sadly it couldn't be done any other way, Bra is the only one that Vegeta can be bothered to pay attention to for a decent amount of time. Plus he'd only figure somethings up and read my mind, the plan would've been blown before it even started. Sometimes I wish I could have a 'normal' family._

"Mum!" Trunks called as he started to walk through the doorway of her office.

"Yes?" Bulma suddenly popped her head up from her desk full of paperwork. "I'm kind of busy, hun, is there something I can help you with?"

"I know, you're always busy." Trunks sighed, the same old line. "Yes, it's the gravity machine."

"What about it?"

"Umm... I was going to show Bra some of the new techniques I just learnt, you know her, don't want to do the work herself but loves to watch others." Trunks gave a small laugh at the end of the sentence, his sister was the only one of their kind that doesn't like to fight, just watches. "Anyway, we headed to the gravity room but for some reason it's not working, it looks a little battered, needs repairing."

"Oh dear! Vegeta was going to use it soon! He'll get mad if it doesn't get fixed quick!" Bulma alarmed, she'd been with Vegeta for such a long time to know that the gravity room was one of his main things and if he couldn't train he'd really lose his temper.

"I know, that's why I thought I'd tell you..." Trunks replied, silently smug that she'd fallen for his plan. She is a very smart woman, one of the smartest on the planet but... she was just a little to trusting of her children. Usually because they were honest, scared that their father would find out and everybody knew better than to cheat Vegeta.

"Go tell Vegeta and your sister about this and that I'm on my way to fixing it." Bulma smiled at her son, grateful that he came and told her.

"Ok." Trunks replied as he walked out, smiling to himself as soon as his back was turned to his mum.

* * *

"... Anyway daddy, I think this report card is to your acceptance. All you have to do is sign it so I can take it back to my teacher tomorrow morning." Bra needed her report card signed for school anyway so figured that this could buy her some more time and distraction that her and her brother needed.

Vegeta took the small piece of paper from his daughters hand and glared at it, he had to make sure it was up to his standards for her.

"As you can see a perfect 'A' for every subject possible."

"That's my girl." Vegeta smiled finally, total satisfaction on his face with his little girl's results. "That's what I love about you. Your not a normal girl, you're special and I'm glad it's showing visually."

Bra just smiled sweetly even though there was total confusion in her head. Special? Not a normal girl? Why and where does her dad come up with these things? To her she thought of herself as a total human, just blessed with being smart and that her dad and father just trained a lot and got the result that they do due to it. She had no idea what her father really was. Even though Trunks knew that they were not totally human and that their father is from a race called the Saiyan's, what he didn't know was what rank in that race they really were, didn't know that they were more special than the average Saiyan.

"Bra? Dad?" Trunks called as he entered the room.

"Yes." Vegeta replied bluntly.

"Mum told me to come here to tell you that the gravity room is broken, she's quickly seeing to it."

"What!?" Vegeta replied with aggravation in his voice, he wanted to train soon. "I'll go and help you mother with the gravity machine room. You two stay in the house, do some homework or something." The last sentence was almost barked like an order from a sergeant to his troops. He rushed past Bra and Trunks and headed to the gravity machine room that was placed outside.

Bra looked at her elder sibling, "Correct?" also adding a small smirk.

"Perfect." Trunks replied back simply with a smirk. "Now let's put the final nail into this coffin of a plan."

"Yea, and better do it quick. The shops aren't going to stay open for that much longer."

"True but your forgetting one thing that will get us there much faster." Trunks tried to remind his younger sibling, with a smug look.

"And what's that?" Bra cheekily sneered back.

"We can fly. Who needs a bus when you've got our abilities?"

"Yes but that's not fair!" Bra gasped with annoyance on the idea.

"Why?"

"You can fly faster than me and you always leave me behind." Bra pulled a disappointed face.

"Well I'll slow down for you today."

"You better." Bra hissed, giving him a stern look. He'd done it to her so many times and thought it was funny that she didn't know whether to trust him this time. Each time it upset her, she didn't really like being ditched by her own elder sibling.

"I mean it this time." Trunks gave her a stern face in return. After the last time he knew better, he caught her shedding a few tears and knew it would be better not to promise her at all than ditch her again. Besides he couldn't risk her being by herself anyway, he'd been sensing some of the power that had been hanging around, there was no way she could defend herself if the power source was extremely strong. She might have powers of her own but she hadn't been trained for something very powerful. "Now come on, I'll feel much better after we've gotten all this over and done with."

* * *

"Hand me that wrench, love." Bulma asked Vegeta as they worked hard to get the machine fixed.

Trunks and Bra peered in and watched them for a minute or two.

"They've made it even easier for us." Trunks grinned as they realised that their parents had left the key in the door.

Bra grabbed the key and threw it into a nearby bush. "Just remember it's in that bush if we need to use it."

"Do you think it'll hold our dad?"

"Of course, it's built to sustain high amounts of power, wouldn't be a good training room if it didn't. The only chance he'll break it down is if he gets like super, super mad and has a sudden energy burst." Bra explained, she'd heard her mum describe the machine a million times and had also seen her dad train in there, knew it's limits.

"Excellent, sometimes I love that we're not ordinary kids. Now let's go before they notice."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I started writing it ages ago but only just finally finished it, been very busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this 3rd chapter and look out for the 4th coming soon.**


End file.
